<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You, Are you Coming To The Tree? They Strung Up A Man They Say Who Murdered Three by DreamShifterBlossom4166333353 (PancakeHand2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488917">Are You, Are you Coming To The Tree? They Strung Up A Man They Say Who Murdered Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/DreamShifterBlossom4166333353'>DreamShifterBlossom4166333353 (PancakeHand2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Thor (Marvel), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/DreamShifterBlossom4166333353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strange things did happen here, no<br/>stranger would it be<br/>If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." - "The Hanging Tree", James Newton Howard, Jeremy Fraites, Wesley Schultz, Suzanne Collins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Thor &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You, Are you Coming To The Tree? They Strung Up A Man They Say Who Murdered Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and the Disney Company.</p>
<p>The title are song lyrics from the song "The Hanging Tree" and belongs to James Newton Howard, Jeremy Fraites, Wesley Schultz, Suzanne Collins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p><hr/><p>December 13th, 2030</p><hr/><p>Loki snuggled against Thor as they watched T.V. The first blizzard of the winter season had hit and Morgan and Peter were getting a six day weekend from school and work. From today, Friday, to Thursday, the 19th next week, there would be no worries about going to work or school. And there were only a couple more days until Christmas would be here, and then New Years after that. </p><p> </p><p>"Grantley!"</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked over to see the recent addition to the Stark family, Grantley, or Grant, as the one-year-old also went by, came crawling by his god uncles carrying something that was definitely not a binky. Instead of a binky, it was a corner of one of Morgan's paperback middle-grade novels. Coming after the baby boy was the owner of the book herself, but instead of walking past Thor and Loki, she walked behind the couch and continued chasing her adopted sibling. And not too long after that, Morgan came back out with a triumphant look on her face while carrying her half slobber covered book out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs. And right after Morgan left, out came Grant crying over the loss of what he had clearly been chewing on. </p><p> </p><p>"Oki! Tor!" The baby mispronounced his god uncles names as he sobbed. "My my! My my!" </p><p> </p><p>Loki stood and walked over to where Grant sat and scooped him up into his arms. It took a while, even when Loki returned to the couch and Thor helped him comfort their god nephew, before Grantley's sobbed subsidised and he started watching the new Christmas special with Thor and Loki. </p><p> </p><p>"Anta! Oki! Anta!" Grant pointed out the red dressed man on screen. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, that's Santa, Grant." Loki nodded. </p><p> </p><p>As the Christmas special ended, only Loki and Grant were the only ones still awake, while Thor had fallen asleep as the movie went to one hour and 33 minutes. Grant sucked on his thumb as classic Christmas music played in the credits showing the names of everyone who worked on the movie. Loki got up without disturbing his big brother and carried Grantley to his playroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Oki, tay! Tay!" Grant pulled on Loki's pants leg. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Loki sighed while having a smile on his face. "Uncle Loki will stay."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>5:45 P.M. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh great, Stark's going to kill me." Thor muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Thor decided to let Loki and the kids know that it would just be a leftover night tonight and started to look for Loki and Grant first. Thor eventually found his little brother and nephew asleep on the floor of Grantley's playroom. Thor smiled before carefully stepping over Grant's toys and slowly shaking Loki by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thor?" Loki looked up at his elder sibling.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Loki," Thor whispered so he didn't wake up Grant. "Are you hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Already ate, me, Morgan, Peter, and Grant." Loki answered. "Not a lot of food left."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm going out to eat." Thor announced.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was fully awake now, he couldn't let his big brother go out in 10 feet of snow! </p><p> </p><p>"Thor Odinson! It's 10 feet out there!" Loki scolded. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine, Loki." Thor assured Loki.</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-B-But!" </p><p> </p><p>Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, and then ran his hand through the younger god's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine Loki, I promise." Thor reassured. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise big brother?" Loki asked, and this time, Thor kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you my little brother, I will be fine and return home safe." Thor promised. </p><p> </p><p>"Pinky promise?" Loki held out his right pinky. Thor got to his knees and locked his own right pinky with Loki's.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you, baby brother, I will come home safe." Thor repeated himself a little.</p><p> </p><p>Loki pouted a little at being called baby brother. "I'm not a baby, I'm a fully grown man." </p><p> </p><p>Thor only rolled his eyes in response to his sibling's words. "You're always going to be my baby brother, Loki."</p><p> </p><p>After Thor said that, he left the playroom. And that the other Asgardian prince with Grantley. Loki still felt uneasy, scared, he was feeling too many feelings for him to mentally list. Grantley whimpered and seconds later he started to cry. Loki carefully moved Grant to lay between his arms and grabbed the storybook he was reading earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen and her handsome husband, and together they had four daughters and three sons."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>